GIRLFRIEND
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Bella Swan o IsabellO, como sus amigos la llaman, es una skater que decide darle un giro de 180 grados a su vida, para conquistar a su amor imposible, Edward, de una vez por todas...¿Podría ocupar el lugar de Victoria? Por lo menos tendría que intentarlo…
1. CAMBIOS

_**GIRLFRIEND**_

_Por Flor Valguarnera_

_**(Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Ambos son maravillosas creaciones de Stephenie Meyer y Avril Lavigne respectivamente)**_

_SONG-FIC, INSPIRADO EN VIDEO Y LETRA DE "GIRLFRIEND" DE AVRIL LAVIGNE._

_IsabellO Swan, como sus amigos la llaman, decide darle un giro de 180 grados a su vida, para conquistar al amor de su vida de una vez por todas... "No se si mi instinto de venganza, mi amor apasionado o mi rutinaria vida, me llevaron a tomar una decisión que daría vuelta mi mundo… o quizás, simplemente le daría un giro más feliz… ¿Podría ocupar el lugar de Victoria? Por lo menos tendría que intentarlo…"_

_**

* * *

**_

_**1: CAMBIOS  
**_

_**HEY HEY YOU YOU  
I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**_

- Bells… ¿qué estás escribiendo? – preguntó Alice intentando ver desde detrás de mi hombro.

- Nada Alice, púdrete – dije tachando la frase de la canción que había escrito en mi cuaderno, sintiéndome identificada al cien por cien.

- ¿Te vino? – preguntó Rosalie saliendo desde detrás de mi otro hombro e intentando descifrar lo que decían mis frases borroneadas.

- ¡NO ROSALIE, NO ESTOY MENSTRUANDO! – Me quejé, golpeando la mesa con un puño. Gracias a Dios el profesor era sordo.

- Amor, déjenla en paz – dijo Jasper, que estaba sentado a mi lado, refiriéndose a su novia y a su prima.

- Pero…

- Alice…

- ¡De acuerdo! Dejaré de molestarlos a ti y a tu amiguita – dijo con vos histérica.

- No hace falta que me hagas una escena de celos con tu novio Alice, es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco desde antes que tú. Si mal no recuerdo… yo los presenté – fruncí el ceño logrando que Jazz y Rose explotaran en risas.

- ¿Hace falta que te aclare que Isabello y yo sólo somos amigos? – pregunté Jasper a su muy afeminada novia, burlándose.

- Eres un imbécil engreído – dije de mala gana, aún sabiendo que tenía razón. Nadie me llamaba por Isabella, o Bella. Para todos era Isabello Swan el hombre con vagina. Y para mi desgracia… debo admitir que estaban en lo cierto. Nunca fui muy femenina que digamos… ¿qué pretendían? Mis padres se divorciaron cuando Emmett y yo nacimos, y mi madre se fue a vivir a Arizona, dejándome con dos tipos tan machistas como los historiadores de hace siglos atrás. Jamás fui una persona muy sociable que digamos, así que sólo me juntaba con mi hermano y sus amigos, Jasper y Jacob, quienes también se terminaron convirtiendo en mis compañeros de andadas. Crecí entre pelotas de fútbol, guitarras eléctricas, autos a control remoto y skates, así que adivinarán que ando en ellos a la perfección, además de que toco música como la mejor. Me dediqué tanto a eso, que por supuesto JAMÁS, presté atención a mi apariencia. Y así estaba: con la cabeza teñida de rubio platinado, notándose claramente mis raíces color castaño rojizo, sin una gota de maquillaje, unos frenos en mi boca que tendría que haberme sacado el mes anterior, jeans holgados, una remera de Good Charlotte que me hacía lucir como si no tuviera pechos, ni cintura y unas converse negras más rotas que el himen de Victoria, la puta de la escuela.

No me comparaba en nada a mis mejores amigas, que aparecieron muchos años después, ya cuando mi personalidad estaba bastante formada. Los padres de Rosalie fallecieron hace tres años, así que la rubia despampanante se mudó a este pueblucho con la única familia que le quedaba: sus tíos y su primo Jasper, mi mejor amigo. Su melena rubia natural, sus ojos turquesa como los de su primo, y sus curvas, dejaron a mi hermano con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas el primer día que Jazz la trajo a casa. Fue amor a primera vista, y salen desde ese entonces. Lo de Alice fue un caso aparte. Íbamos andando en skate por la Avenida principal de Forks – a excepción de Rosalie que aprendió de nosotros un tiempo después- cuando un auto particularmente ostentoso nos llamó la atención a los cinco. Al estúpido de mi hermano se le escapó el skate, logrando que el coche desconocido casi lo destruya en pedazos. Gracias a Dios el conductor se detuvo.

- ¡Lo siento! – gritó desesperado mientras corría a agarrar la patineta.

- No te preocupes – un tipo de unos cuarenta años, con cabello rubio y ojos verde esmeralda salió a nuestro encuentro, con una mirada amable.

- ¡Fijate lo que haces idiota! – una enana de pelo corto y puntiagudo y ojos como los de su padre, salió del asiento trasero hecha una fiera. No pude evitar reír.

- Ey, tranquila pequeña, nada malo pasó – Jasper salió de detrás de mí con la mirada clavada en la joven. Para mi sorpresa, ella no sólo se calmó, sino que le correspondió esa mirada cargada de amor.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo – dijo sorpresivamente, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina.

- Lo siento señorita – dijo Jasper cordialmente. Todos a su alrededor prácticamente nos tiramos al suelo a llorar de la risa… El puto de Jasper siendo cordial… era para filmarlo.

- ¿Están todos bien? – una voz aterciopelada hizo que abriera los ojos y dejara de reírme. No sé si me mojé, o que onda, pero automáticamente las piernas se me volvieron gelatina. Un Dios Griego salió del coche acomodándose su cabellera cobriza. Sus ojos, verdes como los del resto de su familia, parecían extremadamente preocupados… y su cuerpo, ¡OH mi Dios!, encima llevaba un skate bajo el brazo y una gorra azul en su otra mano. Carajo mierda, este tipo era un infierno.

- Todo está bien, hermano – dijo Jacob tranquilizándolo-. El torpe de mi amigo dejó caer la patineta y tú…tú…

- Padre – lo corrigió el hombre.

- Tu padre casi la hace pedacitos. Pero bueno, supongo que la torpeza queda en familia. Agradezcan que no se le escapó a Bella, sino hubiese sido toda una tragedia… ¿no, Isabello? – dijo el estúpido del perro golpeándome la cabeza alegremente.

- Muy gracioso Black – dije refunfuñando.

- No te preocupes – dijo el chico mirándome, como si me comprendiera-. Yo también soy un torpe sin remedio… creo que nos llevaremos bien – me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que casi hace que me desmaye-. Soy Edward… es un placer conocerte, Bella – me extendió la mano y la tomé, dudosa. Sentí una corriente atravesar mi cuerpo por el contacto, algo no andaba bien ahí…

- El placer es mío – dije sonrojándome-. Ellos son Jacob, mi hermano Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper – todos saludaron con la mano.

- Yo soy Alice – dijo la enana sonriente, mientras miraba a Jasper.

- Yo soy Carlisle – dijo finalmente el padre de los chicos-. Acabamos de mudarnos con mi esposa Esme, espero que nos veamos pronto por aquí.

- No te preocupes papá – Alice sonrió-. Presiento que todos seremos grandes amigos.

Y simplemente así fue. Comenzamos a vernos en el instituto y finalmente, todos salíamos a andar en Skate. Alice lo dominaba muy bien, algo que no me sorprendió por su pequeña estatura. Edward también lo hacía de lujo.

Los años fueron pasando, y cada vez los hechos se hacían más obvios: me había enamorado incondicional e irrevocablemente de aquel chico rudo que se robaba más de un suspiro en la preparatoria. Supe desde el primer día en que lo vi, que yo no tenía chance… él… simplemente me miraba como si fuera un chico más del grupo. No éramos grandes amigos, porque ahora nos habíamos divido un poco. Los hombres prácticamente me obligaron a que pasara más tiempo con las chicas, y eso fue lo que hice, porque la verdad es que ellas se habían vuelto muy importantes, y a pesar de que no me sentía a tono, era mejor que estar tirándose pedos y eructos con mi hermano y compañía. Tal como lo supuse, Jazz y Alice comenzaron a salir, y se habían vuelto insoportablemente melosos, al igual que Emmett y Rose. Jacob… estaba casado con la noche, por lo tanto Edward y yo éramos los… solitarios del grupo. O eso pensé yo, hasta que lo vi de la mano de la prostituta pelirroja con cuerpo operado que mencioné anteriormente… sí, Victoria. Ese día llegué a mi casa sola – aprovechando que mi padre tenía guardia y Emmett estaba en gimnasia- y lloré toda la tarde como un marrano. Finalmente terminé maldiciéndome a mi misma por permitirme sufrir… vamos, ni siquiera lo había besado… sólo había estado a los besos con algunos feos del Instituto, como premio consuelo. Vida patética para un ser patético.

Desde aquel día, me volví más ruda y fría que lo normal…ya habían pasado dos meses y mi situación no cambiaba.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Estás ahí? – una mano morena pasaba ante mis ojos una y otra vez

- Lo siento, Jake – dije ruborizándome.

- Ve a buscar tu abrigo a los locker, está lloviendo otra vez – dijo malhumorado mientras abandonaba el aula. El timbre al parecer había sonado y yo no estaba ni enterada… muy bien Bella, muy bien. Caminé por los pasillos intentando mezclarme con los demás, pero como de costumbre, alguna de las plásticas me gritaban cosas como "Piérdete hombrecito", "¿Cuándo te harás el cambio de sexo?" "Estás muy bueno", etc. Si fuera la antigua Bella, no hubiese dudado en propinarle un puñetazo a cada una de ellas.

- A ver si todas cierran un poco el pico - ¿por qué demonios tenía que aparecer para arruinarme la vida? Oh, claro, el pensaba que me estaba ayudando… maldito samaritano hijo de su puta madre. Fue innecesario hacerme la dura, porque en una milésima de segundo volteé para encontrarme con un joven de jeans holgados, camisa a cuadros negra y blanca, anteojos Wayfarer y una visera que le quedaba muy, y que digo muy, híper sexy-. Bells, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente, Edward, ¿cómo has estado? – dije secamente, mientras abría mi locker y sacaba mi buzo de los Lakers.

- Yo… pues bien – se rascó la nuca y me dio una sonrisa torcida preocupada-. Oye Bells…

- Amor – una voz nasal a mis espaldas me advirtió que tendríamos que dejar la charla para otro momento. No iba a darme vuelta esta vez, porque mis viejos instintos saldrían y terminaría matando a la muy hija de puta de la pelirroja cabeza menstruada.

- Nos vemos – dijo agachando la cabeza y alejándose de mi, otra vez.

_**NO WAY NO WAY  
I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE**_

Según lo que los chicos me contaban, el amor de mi vida estaba hecho un tarado desde que la mujerzuela lo cazó con sus garras. Y la verdad es que no lo comprendía. Sinceramente Edward necesitaba una novia nueva, urgente.

No se si mi instinto de venganza, mi amor apasionado o mi rutinaria vida, me llevaron a tomar una decisión que daría vuelta mi mundo… o quizás, simplemente le daría un giro más feliz…

_**HEY HEY YOU YOU  
I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**_

¿Podría ocupar el lugar de Victoria?

Por lo menos tendría que intentarlo…

- Bella… ¿puedes decirnos que demonios te pasa hoy? – mis amigas me estrolaron contra los casilleros, acosándome con sus preguntas, devolviéndome a mi triste realidad.

- Alice, Rose… necesito que me ayuden.

- Oh ahora nos hablas, después de todo… Rose gritó riendo de manera sarcástica.

- BIEN – dije de forma altanera-. Al parecer, tendré que hacer mi cambio de look SOLA, gracias de todas formas por ofrecerse chicas-. Amagué para salir caminando, pero me volvieron a aprisionar, para finalmente chillar felices. Comenzaron a bailar y a chocar los cinco, como dos malditas locas.

- ¿De que viene todo esto? – preguntó la enana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

- Oh, vamos Alice… creí que ya lo sabías – me ruboricé mirando al piso.

- Creo que ni ella ni yo entendemos – Rose me miró confundida.

- Vamos al coche – dije y comencé a caminar en dirección al patio. Jacob tenía razón, la lluvia había empezado de nuevo, poniéndome más irritable de lo que posiblemente ya estaba. Alice destrabó el Porsche desde la lejanía y fui la primera en subir a él. Me acomodé sobre el asiento del copiloto, esperando que ambas se ubicaran para empezar a hablar. Trabé las puertas y finalmente ambas clavaron sus ojos en mi, ansiosas-. Primero quiero decirles, que espero que no se tomen esto a mal, ni nada por el estilo… sólo, voy a expresarme de la mejor manera posible. Me saqué el abrigo e inspiré profundamente-. Bien… seré corta y concisa, para que ambas lo entiendan sin vueltas, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… canturrearon a coro.

- Alice, no te quiero como amiga-. Rápidamente, su rostro se puso blanco, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- Pero… -balbuceó.

- No me malinterpretes – la corté-. Simplemente es que… te preferiría como mi cuñada – agaché la cabeza, esperando su reacción, pero para mi sorpresa fue Rosalie la que habló.

- ¿Tú y Emmett están viéndose a escondidas? – gritó hecha una fiera, en dirección a Alice.

- Te recuerdo que salgo con tu primo… - dijo la enana, ya cabreándose.

- Oh… no creeré que eso te limitaría a tener una aventura…

- ¡YA BASTA! – les grité a ambas, que me miraron perplejas-. Alice, no quiero que seas novia de Emmett, Rose ella definitivamente no tiene una aventura con el bobo de mi hermano… Allie, me gusta tu hermano… mierda, lo dije. – Ambas quedaron en ese instante, blancas como el papel. Conté hasta cinco en mi fuero interno, y sorpresivamente comenzaron a saltar y a abrazarse.

- ¿Por qué tanto festejo?- fruncí el celo, enojada-. Te recuerdo que está saliendo con una…

- Eso va a solucionarse muy pronto, sí señora-. Alice rió histérica. Me metía miedo, sinceramente-. Llevo esperando esto por AÑOS, y créeme que tengo un buen botín para comenzar con el cambio, ¡AHORA! Rose, llévate a Emmett con Jazz, tú Bells, vas a venir conmigo hasta casa, y vas a esconderte en el asiento de atrás mientras yo busco la maleta con la ropa que te compré.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Te he comprado una prenda, accesorio o lo que sea cada mes desde hace dos años… albergaba la esperanza de que tú… en realidad, estaba segura…

- Tus predicciones nunca fallan – dije acariciándome la frente.

- Entonces… ¡manos a la obra! –chilló-. Rose, nos vemos a las seis en casa de Bella, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – me guiñó el ojo, y salió del auto para subirse al Jeep de Emmett.

- Alice arrancó el coche y no dijo una palabra más. Al llegar a su casa me hizo acostarme en el asiento trasero, ni siquiera supe para qué. Sólo sé que mis manos comenzaron a transpirar al notar que traía una maleta gigante con ropa y la subía al asiento del copiloto. En menos de diez minutos llegamos a mi casa y Alice me sujetó fuerte de la mano para subir al baño.

- Yo diría que vayamos a mi habitación Al…

- Disculpa, pero no vamos a cambiarte la ropa hasta que no te cambiemos esto – sujetó un mechón de mi pelo con cara de asco-. Tú limítate a mojarlo, yo haré el resto, mientras tanto… iré a llamar a tu ortodoncista para verlo en una hora. Lo sobornaré si es necesario.

Quise quejarme, pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba en derecho de hacerlo, así que hice exactamente lo que me pidió. Me di cuenta en ese momento, que mi pelo daba asco, pero solamente por el color horrible que tenía puesto en la cabeza. Mis ondas caían en cascada por debajo de mis pechos… no lucía tan asqueroso… aunque necesitaría de la mano de mis amigas definitivamente.

- Ya he llamado, dijo que nos espera en una hora, así que voy a teñirte ahora, estarás lista para las siete y media.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Compré esta tintura la semana pasada para mí, pero luego me di cuenta que no era yo la que la necesitaba, ¿estás lista para volver a ser Isabella Swan?

- Creo… que sí – suspiré-. Hazlo, antes de que me arrepienta.

Pasó una hora hablándome de su vida sexual con mi mejor amigo, y yo simulaba escucharla, aunque era evidente que no lo estaba haciendo. Mi cerebro solo se preocupaba en pensar si le agradaría a Edward todo esto… y aún peor: si me agradaría a mí. La segunda duda se quedó en el pasado cuando vi que mi pelo había regresado a su color natural.

- Estoy…

- Hermosa – completo Alice la frase, sonriéndome a través del espejo-. Sólo voy a hacerte un corte MÍNIMO, no me digas nada hasta que termine de hablar… sacaré todo el cabello florecido… quedarás como nueva.

Y sí, la muy prostituta tenía razón, otra vez… esa chica en el espejo no parecía yo. El timbre sonó en ese instante, y corrí a abrir la puerta.

Rosalie al verme, abrió los ojos como platos, y sus bolsas cayeron al suelo.

- No. Puede. Ser - balbuceó.

- No hay tiempo para comentarios Rose, tenemos que llevarla al ortodoncista, ¡ahora! – gritó Alice sujetándome y saliendo disparada hacia el descapotable de Rose. Efectivamente el señor Yenks nos esperaba, y en menos de una hora me sacó los frenillos, dejando expuestos unos perfectos dientes blancos.

Al volver a casa, pedimos una pizza. Comimos bastante apresuradas mientras Alice me enseñaba como maquillarme de una forma natural. Aquello para mí era chino básico. Luego me obligaron a meterme en la sala principal, para comenzar a probarme la ropa. Me dejaron un solo cambio, que supuse que sería para el día siguiente.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que camine con este… arma mortal? – dije asustada, señalando los tacones que llevaba puestos, mientras salía del living.

- ¡OH my God! – a Rose se le cayó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, rompiéndose en mil pedazos-. Juro que limpiaré esto- la enana, por su parte, comenzó a chillar de felicidad.

- Bella… ¿eres tú? Antes que lo olvide…para caminar con los tacos, simplemente mantén el equilibrio como en el skate. Yo aprendí así.

- Gracias, y sí… por supuesto que soy yo, imbéciles – gruñí. Las dos corrieron a abrazarme Yo seguía quejándome y mirando al piso, pero las palabras de Alice me hicieron alzar la vista, anonadada.

_**HEY HEY YOU YOU  
I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE ME  
NO WAY NO WAY  
NO, ITS NOT A SECRET  
HEY HEY YOU YOU  
I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**_

- Si a mi hermano le gustabas desde antes, no me quiero imaginar… ¡ups! – se llevó la mano a la boca, y se rascó la nuca con la otra, nerviosa.

- ¿Qué dices que dijiste? – hablé en un tono extremadamente chillón.

- Se suponía que era un secreto… -agachó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Yo… es imposible – aquello fue lo único que pude decir, ¿podía eso llegar a ser cierto acaso? No lo comprendía.

- ¿Imposible? Bella, no todo pasa por estar buena o no – habló Rose, intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

- Disculpa… pero deberías compararme con Victoria para entender por qué la eligió a ella y no a mí.

- Porque es algo pasajero –dijo Rosalie

- Porque es fácil – intervino Alice-. Además ahora te miro… y la rojita no te llega a los talones. Vamos Bella, ¡ponle actitud! Y te aseguro que es tuyo, como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen… ¿no quieres ser tú su novia acaso?

- Sí, sí quiero… -dije avergonzada.

- Entonces, ¡acción Bella! Demuéstrale que eres una perra, hazle saber que te trae loca. Debes creerte tú el papel para que él también lo crea.

- Tal vez tengas razón – le dije a la rubia, que sonrió con suficiencia.

- Entonces mañana te pondrás esa ropa, y saldrás a romper pe… digo, corazones, ¿comprendes?

No pude evitar reír.

- Bien

- ¡Sí! Ambas aullaron nuevamente y se chocaron los cinco, encaminándose hace la puerta principal.

- Mañana te paso a buscar, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero tal cual estás ahora, por la mañana, y por favor…quítate el maquillaje antes de dormir o te saldrán granos… ¡bye!

- ¡Bye Bells! – Rose también saludó y ambas se retiraron. Yo até mi pelo en una coleta alta, me puse una remera de Emmett para dormir, que me llegaba a los músculos y puse el agua en el fuego para preparar un café. Estaba bajando las escaleras con mis gafas de lectura y mis apuntes, cuando mi hermano y Jasper irrumpieron mi tranquilidad. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirándome de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué? – rompí el silencio finalmente riendo- ¿Nunca vieron una chica semidesnuda?

- Bella, estás… - mi hermano me miró desconcertado de nuevo.

- Buenísima – Jasper continuó la frase y Emmett le metió un coscorrón.

- ¡Cuida tu sucia boca con mi hermana, amigo!

- No le digas a Alice que dije eso – Hizo caso omiso al oso y me dedicó una mirada de súplica.

- No pasa nada – reí-. ¿Ya cenaron? Quedó algo de pizza, puedo calentársela…

- Ya…ya cenamos hermanita, ¿se puede saber por qué el cambio? Voy a tener que golpear a un par de estúpidos babosos mañana…

- Ya se enterarán – fui hasta la cocina, serví el café y caminé devuelta hacia ellos-. Por el momento, estoy cansada. Hablaremos mañana – besé a ambos en la mejilla y noté como Jasper se llevaba la mano a la cara. Bobo. Parecían no entender que era la misma persona de siempre. Rezaba porque Alice no se enterara.

La noche me tomó desprevenida, y caí desmayada, creo yo, en cinco minutos. El Sol resplandeció en mi ventana la mañana siguiente. Me levanté de un salto, de extremado buen humor. Tomé una ducha rápida, me lavé y sequé el cabello con cuidado, me vestí y me maquillé. Bajé a desayunar y me puse a comer cereales. Emmett y mi padre ya no estaban, pero de todas formas tenía tiempo. Volví a subir para mirarme por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ya que no lo había hecho la noche anterior. Los pantalones negros y blancos con estampado geométrico y los tacos negros de aguja me hacían unas piernas estilizadas. La remera negra escotada con tiras dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de mis pechos, y la camperita fucsia me daba un toque femenino **(Imagen en mi perfil)**. El rostro maquillado y las ondas cayendo en cascada parecían pertenecientes a un ángel, aquella extraña no era yo, pero una bocina me devolvió a la realidad y supe en ese entonces que ese sí era mi cuerpo y que si no movía mi culo escaleras abajo en ese instante, llegaríamos tarde. Tomé la mochila y el skate, puse unas zapatillas de repuesto en el bolso y salí.

- Al parecer sigues mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, Swan – dijo Alice cuando aceleró el coche. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en la carretera. No hablamos durante el viaje. Algo me dijo que ella confiaba en mí. Lo noté en su rostro relajado. Nos bajamos sin más del coche, Rose, Emmett y Jazz nos esperaban reposados en el capó del descapotable de la rubia. Los tres me miraron incluso más sorprendidos que la noche anterior, pero no fue lo único que observé: a mi alrededor, todos miraban mis movimientos extasiados, y aunque aquello me desagradara, no pude evitar ruborizarme y romper a reír ante tal situación. Llegué hasta los chicos junto con mi mejor amiga y nos quedamos hablando por un rato.

- Hola, ¿nos conocemos? – una voz de "caballero" en mi oído me provocó un escalofrío.

- Sí Black, desde que tengo memoria – me volteé con mis ojos en blanco, y acto seguido, mi amigo explotó en risas.

- ¡No! ¡no me jodas! ¿A quién quieres impresionar?

- Eso no te incumbe – fruncí el ceño, y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. El me abrazó y me acarició la cabeza.

- Estás hermosa – sonrió sincero-. No se a quien intentas impresionar, pero si no lo logras, lo golpearé por homosexual. Ahora si me disculpas… una tal Vanessa llegó al pueblo y hoy es su primer día en el Instituto, así que, como el caballero que soy, iré a presentarme.

- Sí claro, ve Casanova, haz un home-run

- No lo dudes – guiño el ojo, se montó en su skate y se arrastró por el aparcamiento. Divisé a un Volvo plateado estacionarse a cinco autos de nosotros, y supe que había llegado la hora. Sus pasos por el asfalto eran atragantes, felinos. Siempre iba vestido como un skater sexy y eso me desquiciaba. Noté que Victoria no estaba cerca del perímetro, así que era ese momento, o nunca. Me paré delicadamente y empecé a charlar con los chicos como si nada.

- Ey chicos – Edward se acercó, chocándole los cinco a los hombres. Creo que le costó asimilar quien era. Al principio, intentó parecer desinteresado, dedicándome miradas furtivas de reojo, pero una vez que se colocó en el centro de la ronda, prácticamente me devoró con la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban, como si acaso hubiese visto la luz.

-Mierda Bella – se mordió el labio inferior volviéndome a escrudiñar de arriba abajo y rápidamente comencé a transpirar-. Estás…

- Deja de babearte o no dejaré que te la cojas – Alice chilló y mi hermano la fulminó con la mirada. No hace falta aclarar que mi rostro se volvió azul.

- No seas desubicada – Edward bufó y volvió a mirarme-. De verdad estás preciosa.

- Gracias – todavía no se me iba el color de la cara y ya estaba ruborizándome de nuevo. Mierda.

- Escuchen todos – dijo Emmett de repente-. ¿Vendremos a la feria de primavera o qué onda?

- Por supuesto – dijimos las tres chicas a coro-. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Edward? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Creo que sí. Vicky quiere venir así que dalo por hecho – VICKY. Una risa histérica se me escapó. Me tapé la boca-. ¿qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Nada, nada – las chicas también empezaron a reír. El timbre sonó y justamente ese día, todos tenemos clases separadas. Alice caminó conmigo hasta el Hall.

- Te espero a la salida. No habrá nadie en casa y Emmett se va con Rose a la tuya. Jazz tiene que terminar un proyecto con Jake y Edward… - agachó la cabeza.

- Ya me imagino. Está bien, te veo a la salida, si no voy al almuerzo. Tengo que ordenar mi casillero.

Caminé por los pasillos sola. Esta vez, no recibí insultos ni bromas, sino que en cambio, no paraban de llegarme notas de los idiotas del equipo de fútbol que me invitaban a salir, además de los silbidos de cualquier ser humano con pene que pasaba a mi lado. Totalmente repulsivo.

El día se me hizo eterno y juro que no podía esperar a encontrarme con Alice. Afortunadamente, ella ya estaba lista para emprender el trayecto a su casa cuando yo salí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Alice, ¿qué carajo estás poniéndome? – dije intentando respirar aunque mi amiga se esforzaba por cortarme el aire y la circulación. Pensé que mis tetas iban a explotar.

- Colabora Bella, no sabes lo sexy que queda dormir con algo así.

- ¿DORMIR CON UN CORSET **(Imagen en mi perfil)** Y UN TANGA DE ENCAJE? ¿Tomaste algún tipo de alucinógenos? - grité horrorizada.

- Ay Belli, Belli… que poco concepto de la belleza que tienes… iré al baño del piso de abajo a buscar unos zapatos… creo que los dejé olvidados allí… ¡si te asfixias solo grita! - Salió de su habitación disparada y yo me quedé allí, bufando delante del espejo. De todas formas, debo admitir que lucía atractiva… jamás en mi vida imaginé que mi autoestima subiría tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero toda esa alegría me duró pocos segundos, y finalmente me encontré luchando para respirar normalmente. Bajé del tercer piso de la mansión, para pedirle a Alice que me desatara esa mierda.

_**YOU'RE SO FINE  
I WANT YOU MINE  
YOU'RE SO DELICIOUS  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
YOU'RE SO ADDICTIVE**_

- Alice Cullen, ¡ven a sacarme esta…! – una presencia me dejó totalmente pálida. Acto seguido, sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas al notar que Edward me miraba con sus ojos plagados de deseo… vi su erección por debajo del pantalón y tuve que contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre él. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí REALMENTE, deseosa de sexo… y no era para menos, el era simplemente apetitoso, lo quería dentro de mí… gritando mi nombre. Simplemente no podía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. Él era adictivo, como una marca personal de heroína. Aunque claro…

… Luego del shock, vino la sorpresa-. ¡Mierda! – grité e intenté cubrirme con las manos. Edward no dejaba de mirarme, como un psicópata. Gracias a Dios corrí hasta la columna más cercana y me tapé con ella-. Edward… yo…no sabía que tú estabas…

- N-no te preocupes, surgió un imprevisto, Alice tampoco lo sabía.

- Bella aquí tienes la bata…ay, mierda – la enana llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotros como paralizada, hasta que de pronto estalló en risas-. JAJAJA, Edward, no…no sabía que JAJAJA

- MUY GRACIOSA ESTÚPIDA, AHORA DAME LA MALDITA BATA, Y QUÍTAME ESTO ANTES DE QUE MIS TETAS COBREN VIDA- Alice continuó riendo, y Edward finalmente soltó una sonrisa seca. A pesar del momento incómodo, noté que algo le pasaba.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con la cabeza de zanahoria? Pensé que estarías con ella – la enana dijo, como leyéndome el pensamiento.

- Lo mismo de siempre… pero no me interesa… tengo ganas de estar solo en la habitación… hasta luego Bells – saludó cordialmente y se fue. Genial.

- A-adiós Ed – le devolví el saludo.

No me quedé mucho más en la casa de Alice, pues tenía bastantes tareas que adelantar. Llegué exhausta y observé que la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano estaba cerrada. Maldito tramposo. Tuve que encerrarme en mi cuarto con la notebook y auriculares a mil para no tener que aguantar su dosis de sexo con una de mis mejores amigas. Conecté el chat y mientras esperaba a que abriera sesión, fui a buscar una manzana a la planta baja, cantando al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Emmett una canción de Barnet y sus amigos, por si acaso.

Al regresar, me encontré con una ventana abierta.

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

¿Estás ahí? – desde que tenía memoria, jamás Edward me había hablando por Messenger. Su nick-name me llamó un poco la atención.

**You're so fabulous, You're so good to me** dice:

Aquí estoy Ed, ¿ocurre algo?

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

No, simplemente quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido hoy. No quise molestarlas, sabes que mi casa es tu casa.

**You're so fabulous, You're so good to me** dice:

No te preocupes, de verdad… fue algo embarazoso, de acuerdo, pero no pasó nada :)

Perdona que me meta, pero… ¿te ocurría algo hoy? – me animé a preguntar, dudando al principio si apretar Enter o no.

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

Nada importante… una pelea con Victoria.

**You're so fabulous, You're so good to me** dice:

¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? No hace falta que me cuentes…

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

Ya estoy bien, me animé un poco al volver a casa- aguarden un segundo… ¿Edward Cullen estaba insinuándome algo?

_**DON'T YOU KNOW  
WHAT I CAN DO  
TO MAKE YOU FEEL ALRIGHT?**_

**You're so fabulous, You're so good to me** dice:

Eso es genial. Sabes… - ánimo Bella, ánimo-. La próxima vez que necesites apoyo… yo puedo dártelo, puedo hacer que te sientas mejor ;)

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

¿A qué te refieres?

_**DON'T PRETEND,  
I THINK YOU KNOW  
I'M DAMN PRECIOUS  
AND HELL, YEAH!  
I'M THE MOTHER FUCKING PRINCESS**_

**You're so fabulous, You're so good to me** dice:

Vamos Edward, sigo siendo la misma Bella de siempre… ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas hoy? Y la cara que pusiste cuando me encontraste en ropa interior en tu casa…

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

Es que estás preciosa…- OH Dios, no hagas que me acobarde justo ahora por favor.

**You're so fabulous, You're so good to me** dice:

Soy una muy jodida princesa ? – escribí, intentando sonar sarcástica.

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

De veras lo eres ;) – Bella Swan, ¡encesta! La multitud se vuelve loca… Sí, ya empezaba a delirar. Justo en ese instante, mi momento de gloria terminó-. Bells, me llaman a cenar, te veo mañana en la escuela. Adiós.

**You're so fabulous, You're so good to me** dice:

Nos vemos Edward… cierto, casi lo olvido…

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

¿Qué cosa?

_**I CAN TELL YOU LIKE ME TOO  
AND YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT**_

**You're so fabulous, You're so good to me** dice:

Sé que te gusto… no lo estoy alardeando… sólo quiero que sepas que lo sé.

**Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue-tied** dice:

Será nuestro secreto entonces. Adiós Bells – sin más preámbulos, cerró sesión el maldito hijo de puta. Bueno, de todas formas… DIOS, EDWARD HABÍA ADMITIDO QUE YO LE GUSTABA.

Las chicas estaban igual de extasiadas cuando se los conté en el aparcamiento al día siguiente. Les conté lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles y ellas solo suspiraban y gritaban, "nació el amor"… hasta que vimos a Edward de la mano de Victoria DE NUEVO. El corazón se me partió en mil pedazos. Esta dócil y femenina Bella, al final, no servía para un carajo. Las chicas tuvieron que sostenerme para que no lo abofeteara.

_**SHE'S LIKE SO "WHATEVER"  
YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER  
I THINK WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER NOW  
AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONES TALKING ABOUT**_

Otra vez con esa fulana mal nacida. Bien… creo que había llegado la hora de empezar a jugar sucio.

Pasé el resto de las horas previas a la cafetería ideando un plan que se llevaría a cabo el día de la Feria de Primavera en el instituto. No podía fallar. Volvería a ser la vieja Bella, ruda, sin rodeos… sólo que sexy. Les conté a las chicas sobre mi idea y aceptaron ayudarme gustosas. Una vez en la cafetería, todos reunidos, creí que sería bueno dar un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendría.

- ¿Y? ¿Con quién irás a la Feria Jake? –pregunté una vez que nos encontrábamos los siete reunidos en la mesa de la cafetería.

- Con Vanessa, ¿qué me dices de ti?

- He estado pensando en mis… opciones – fingí ruborizarme. Sabía que era buena para eso.

- ¿Opciones? – Emmett escupió la comida y me miró malhumorado-. No, no, nada de opciones, hermanita, yo decidiré quién te lleva y quien no.

- ¿Ahora resulta que tengo que pedirte opinión para ver si tengo que salir con Benjamín, Demetri, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Amun o James? Vamos Emmett, eres un paranoico.

- No sé – hizo una mueca- Preferiría que te lleve alguien de confianza… quizás, ¿Edward? – gracias hermano por ser tan estúpido. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría diciendo eso y me ayudaría inconscientemente de su parte-. Ah, lo olvidaba, tu vas con "Vicky"- hizo comillas en el aire, y Jasper comenzó a caminar a su alrededor moviendo la cintura e imitando el paso de la puta de Victoria.

- _Eddieeeee _– Jacob comenzó a imitar su voz, y le salía perfectamente bien-. ¿Quieres apapacharme un ratito? – puso su dedo índice en su boca y lo miró batiendo las pestañas. Ya no pude más y en ese momento una carcajada que metía miedo salió de mi garganta.

- Ya es suficiente – dijo Edward, algo cabreado. En ese momento el timbre sonó.

- Vamos hermano, no es por ofenderte, pero tu novia es una cualquiera, podrías elegirte algo mejor… – habló Alice- además, todos comentan por ahí que harías buena pareja con… miró en mi dirección – otra vez comencé a reír.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir Isabella? – dijo Edward mirándome de mala manera.

- Sí, de hecho, sí tengo – me acerqué de manera provocativa hacia el, levantándome de mi silla- Definitivamente podrías elegirte algo mejor – susurré en su oído y luego besé el lóbulo de su oreja. El se estremeció, y como si yo no lo hubiese notado, me erguí nuevamente, y atravesé el pasillo de la cafetería con los silbidos de Jasper y Jacob de fondo.

_ESTE JUEGO, LO JUGARÍAMOS A MI MANERA_

_

* * *

_

**NO TENGO MUCHO PARA DECIR, SINCERAMENTE, VA A SER UN 2-SHOT LO MÁS PROBABLE, TODAVÍA FALTA LA PARTE DE LA FERIA** (OBVIAMENTE INSPIRADA EN EL VIDEO DE AVRIL, SOLO QUE ADAPTADA A MI MANERA)

_Las canciones de los Nicks de los chicos son:_

Edward - Why don't you and I - Nickelback & Santana

Bella - Hot - Avril Lavigne.

**ESPERO REVIEWS! NO ME FALLEN!**

_**FLOR**_


	2. PLAN AL ESTILO BELLA

_**GIRLFRIEND**_

_Por Flor Valguarnera_

_**(Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Ambos son maravillosas creaciones de Stephenie Meyer y Avril Lavigne respectivamente)**_

_SONG-FIC, INSPIRADO EN VIDEO Y LETRA DE "GIRLFRIEND" DE AVRIL LAVIGNE._

_IsabellO Swan, como sus amigos la llaman, decide darle un giro de 180 grados a su vida, para conquistar al amor de su vida de una vez por todas... "No se si mi instinto de venganza, mi amor apasionado o mi rutinaria vida, me llevaron a tomar una decisión que daría vuelta mi mundo… o quizás, simplemente le daría un giro más feliz… ¿Podría ocupar el lugar de Victoria? Por lo menos tendría que intentarlo…"_

_

* * *

_

**2: Plan al Estilo Bella**

- Tengo hambre Rose, tengo hambre Rose – Emmett le sacudía el hombro a mi amiga mientras ella manejaba. Incluso yo, que iba detrás con Jake y Vannesa, su nueva chica, noté lo que tensa que estaba por culpa del molesto de mi hermano.

- ¡Ya para un poco! ¡Estamos a dos calles! – el oso agachó la cabeza y se giró en nuestra dirección.

- Hola, hola, hola, hola – empezó a cantar moviendo sus manos de forma efusiva-. Hola, hola, hol…

- ¿QUÉ PUTAS TE PASA? – Jacob lo interrumpió, malhumorado-. Ya no te aguanto, lo juro…

- Cierto que estás con tu nueva presa – le guiñó el ojo a Nessie.

- ¡Sabes que con ella es diferente! – gritó haciendo callar a Emmett. Nessie lo contempló con el amor reflejado en su rostro, haciendo que el moreno se ruborizara. Ahora todos estaban felizmente casados menos Bella, claro. La tonta Bella que casi se da la cara con el asiento del copiloto por no prestar atención cuando Rosalie frenó al aparcar en Stanley, el restaurante de comidas rápidas que utilizábamos como punto de encuentro.

Entramos, y prácticamente todo el Instituto estaba allí, esperando que den las 5 para que la Feria de Primavera abra para todos. Nos sentamos los cinco en una mesa bastante amplia pues esperábamos a Alice y a Jasper, que probablemente estarían cogiendo a un lado de la carretera.

Por otra parte, Edward y su noviecita no nos acompañarían. De hecho, el nos evitaba bastante desde el acontecimiento de la cafetería, la semana anterior. Alice y Jasper arribaron en ese momento, junto con Peter y Charlotte, una pareja amiga de mi mejor amigo, con quienes compartía el aula de Historia. La pareja nos saludó y siguió caminando mientras los chicos se unían a nosotros.

- Guau Belli, estás guapísima – dijo Alice mirando mi remera roja y blanca anudada a mi cintura, que dejaba mi piercing expuesto, mi pantalón negro ajustado y mis borcegos blancos con estrellas negras **(Imagen en mi perfil)**

- Gracias amiga, tampoco para tanto – dije humildemente.

- Sí, sí es para tanto, mira hacia la puerta…-instintivamente giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a Edward de la mano de Victoria – que estaba muy ocupada hablando con Lauren-, que no dejaba de comerme con los ojos… ¿no se cansaba de buscarme? Estúpido sexy provocador. La pelirrojita saludó con dos besos en la mejilla a su amiguita, y caminó por el pasillo.

Los chicos, junto con Ness, fueron a hablar con los jugadores de fútbol, dejándonos solas a nosotras tres. La pareja pasó ante nosotros, y siguió caminando para buscar una mesa. Una idea pasó por mi cabeza para comenzar con mi acto de invasión, que había decidido no planear, sino dejar que fluya.

- Vengan conmigo, plan Bella Roba a Edward comienza ahora – mis amigas sonrieron y me siguieron entusiasmadas. Los alcanzamos en segundos, y llamé su atención, dándole una pequeña patadita en el trasero.

- Ey, Ed – dije inocentemente cuando volteó. Puedo jurar que se le iluminó el rostro.

- H-hola Bella – al escuchar mi nombre, Victoria se volteó mirándome de arriba abajo con cara de asco-. ¿C-como estás?

- Bien, me encuentro bien – respondí sonriente y acto seguido dirigí mi mirada hacia "Vicky", realizando el mismo escrutinio que ella había hecho conmigo segundos atrás.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Preguntó Edward confundido.

_**HEY, HEY YOU YOU  
I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND  
NO WAY NO WAY  
I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE  
HEY HEY YOU YOU  
I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**_

- Sí, de hecho, y ahora que lo mencionas, sí ocurre – volví a mirarlo con gesto inocente.

- Dime entonces…

- Edward no me gusta tu novia – dije sin rodeos y vi la furia en los ojos de la otra puta.

- ¿Disculpa? – la voz nasal de Victoria provocó que comenzara a reír. Ni siquiera me volví a mirarla.

- Creo, sinceramente y de todo corazón que necesitas una nueva-. Edward estaba pálido y su novia, cada vez a un paso más de la locura.

- Mira, marimacho mal nacido…

- Espera – Edward la interrumpió en seco, con el rostro serio posado en mí. Victoria no lo notó pero yo sí: sus ojos tenían cierta nota divertida-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – sin más me acerqué cuidadosamente y tomé de manera delicada su camiseta con mi puño. Estaba jugando con fuego

- Tal vez yo puedo ser tu novia – batí mis pestañas y me mordí el labio inferior. Supe así que estaba poniéndolo incómodo con mis provocaciones. Me acerqué más y hablé cerca de su oído-. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? No es un secreto el hecho de que te gusto… y sinceramente no tengo problema en reemplazar a tu novia – esta vez sí la miré e hice un gesto de asco.

- Eddieee – Victoria empezó a chillar y yo exploté en carcajadas, seguida por mis amigas que me flaqueaban detrás. La reacción de Edward, sin embargo, me sorprendió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, WTF?

- Bella, vete – dijo serio.

- Pero…

- HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS – me cortó. ¿Era acaso esto una jodida broma? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan frío conmigo? ¿Por qué ocultaba lo que le pasaba?

- Bien – lo fulminé con la mirada y le di la espalda para encontrarme con las chicas.

- Estuviste bien, Bella – Alice me palmeó el hombro.

- Sí, él es el idiota – concordó Rosalie.

- Creo que tendré que modificar el plan – agaché la cabeza refunfuñando-. La sexy y provocadora Bella no está resultando.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo, créeme – mi cuñada me alentó. Un rato más tarde, iniciamos nuestro viaje al instituto.

_Fase uno: FRACASO_

_**I CAN SEE THE WAY, I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME  
AND EVEN WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY I KNOW YOU THIK OF ME  
I KNOW ABOUT ME ALL THE TIME AGAIN AND AGAIN**_

Pasé el resto de la tarde acechando a Cullen silenciosamente. Creo que él no lo había notado y en parte eso era bueno, pero también había que aceptar que estaba volviéndome loca y que parecía una mujer despechada a punto de cometer un crimen pasional. Claro, era todo lo contrario. A veces me sentía identificada con ese personaje, la mujer obsesiva que quiere al hombre sólo con ella, y haría cualquier cosa porque así fuera, aunque aquella característica era muy opuesta a mí definitivamente… quiero decir, siempre que me he puesto a pensar en esas situaciones termino preguntándome lo mismo: ¿por qué son tan perseverantes si los hombres que ya no están más en sus vidas ni siquiera se preocupan por ellas? ¿No les queda acaso, dignidad como mujer? Esto era diferente, yo creía…no, no creía… tenía la certeza, de que Edward sentía algo por mí. Notaba la forma en que me miraba, incluso cuando no lo hacía algo en mi fuero interno me decía que pensaba en mí. Y eso no es todo, también tenía pruebas. Jasper dijo que desde mi "cambio", el amor de mi vida había sacado el acontecimiento a colación varias veces. Pero además, tenía esperanzas de que el me quisiera desde mucho antes, por quien era yo, mi interior… Y MÁGICAMENTE LA LAMPARITA EN MI CEREBRO SE ENCENDIÓ.

No me serviría de nada seguir siendo esta Isabella provocativa, sensual, o la estúpida Bella frágil y encantadora, si no podía sacar mi verdadero yo, esa que dejé de ser el día que Edward empezó a salir con la otra. La Bella divertida y ruda era mejor, MUCHO mejor, y creo que era el momento justo para sacar provecho de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Bella, ¡carrera de kartings! – gritó Jacob arrastrando a Vannesa con él hacia la pista de autitos. Una gran fila esperaba para poder ingresar en la atracción. Había un total de 7 cochecitos disponibles. Comencé a observar la fila y a contar los grupos. El destino estaba de mi lado: si me acomodaba en la fila justo en ese momento, me tocaría con Jacob, Nessie, Alice, Rose… y Edward y Victoria. Corrí a toda velocidad para ir detrás de Jacob… pero Mike Newton me cagó el lugar. Cuando dije que no volvería a utilizar esas personalidades que no van conmigo… bueno, mentí, quizás si podía usarlas en caso de emergencia…

- Hola Mike – dije mordiéndome el dedo índice de forma inocente.

- H-hola B-bella…

- ¿Cómo has estado? – rocé mi dedo recién sacado de mi boca con su cuello. Empezó a temblar y tuve que aguantar para no reírme.

- B-b-bien… ¿necesitas algo? – dijo poniendo su mano en mi cintura. Guácala.

- Estaba pensando…- dije sacando su mano cautelosamente- si podrías dejarme el lugar, es que estoy muy aburridita y la verdad es que me gustaría subir con mis amigos – comencé a acomodar el cuello de su camisa, mientras hacía puchero

- N-no, no hay problema

- Gracias Mickey – sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla. Pondría mi boca en alcohol etílico al llegar a casa. Al muy estúpido casi se le cae la baba. Rápidamente tomé mi nuevo lugar en la fila al notar que sonaba el pitido y se movía la bandera que indicaba el fin de la ronda anterior. Todos se ubicaron en los coches. Edward ni siquiera se volteó a verme y Victoria menos. Creo que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia. Mejor aún, el plan sería más fácil de llevar a cabo.

- ¡Chist! – les chisté a Rose y a Alice que estaban justo delante de Jacob, una en un auto verde y la otra en uno azul.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice moviendo los labios, pero en completo silencio.

- Sólo presten atención y ayúdenme – susurré.

Nos avisaron que era hora de comenzar a manejar, y eso hice. Edward y Victoria iban primeros a la par. Gracias a Dios sabía manejar estas cosas a la perfección, de pequeña lo hacía todo el tiempo con los chicos. Empecé a abrirme paso entre los coches de mis amigos, y me ubiqué disimuladamente detrás de la pelirroja, que no me notó. Baje un poco la velocidad para que se me adelantara bastante, y cuando supe que la tenía a una distancia suficiente, aceleré nuevamente y la choqué por detrás, logrando que suelte un gritito histérico que sobresaltó a Edward. Pero no fue sólo eso, soltó el volante y se desvió a un costado, estrellándose contra una pequeña banquina justo en la curva. Las chicas le imposibilitaron el paso, encerrándola contra esa esquina. Volví a acelerar y pasé a Edward, que se reía a carcajadas. Eso si le gustaba. Me volteé y le guiñé el ojo, a lo que respondió con un sonrojo. Bueno, habíamos empezado bien, o por lo menos eso creía.

_Fase dos: EXITOSA _

La próxima cosa que tenía que hacer sería aún más fácil. Cuando vi a Victoria salir del coche y tomar la mano de Edward, mi instinto me dijo que irían seguramente a sacarse algunas fotos melosas de recuerdo a la cabina de fotos instantáneas. Y efectivamente, así fue, o por lo menos, caminaban en esa dirección.

- Esta te salió bien – Rose palmeó mi hombro y Alice le siguió.

- Necesito que me ayuden – dije

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí Alice, otra vez, ¿o quieres asistir la boda de Vicky con tu hermano en un par de años?

- ¡Eso nunca! –gritó y salió corriendo para alcanzarlos. Sujetamos a la enana fuerte del brazo para que no cometiera una locura, y avancé, con paso firme al ver que Edward y su novia se perdían detrás de la cortina del cubículo. Aceleré el paso, y gracias a mi fuerza saqué a Victoria de un tirón hacia fuera y ocupé su lugar al lado de Edward.

- ¿Qué dem…?- no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a reírse.

_**SO COME OVER HERE  
AND TELL ME WHAT I WANNA HEAR  
BETTER, YET, MAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND DISAPPEAR  
I DONT WANNA HEAR YOU SAY HER NAME  
EVER AGAIN**_

- ¿Sorprendido? – grité-. ¡Sonríe! – fue exactamente lo que yo hice, además de un gesto de cuernos. Cinco segundos faltaban para la toma – vamos Edward – lo alenté y el hizo lo mismo. Para la otra, yo saqué la lengua y Edward me sonrió. Finalmente, para la última toma, decidí besar su mejilla de forma graciosa. Noté como el calor inundaba sus mejillas y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué quieres Bella? – dijo finalmente sacando la lengua.

- Que me digas lo que quiero oír – dije mostrando una sonrisa haragana, o incluso mejor, has que tu novia desaparezca.

- Yo no puedo hacer que Victoria…

- ¡Chist! – lo callé-. No quiero volver a escuchar su nombre…así que… ¿qué me dices?

- Eddieee – otra vez la misma estúpida cagando todo.

- ¡Que no vas a entrar! – gritaron mis amigas a coro.

- Yo… - le guiñé el ojo-. te veo más tarde. Salí de la cabina y me encontré con una Victoria hecha una fiera y mis amigas sosteniéndola con ambos brazos.

- Ya, déjenla – reí a carcajadas-. Adiós, Vicky – alcé la mano en el aire y comencé a caminar con las chicas.

- ¡Perra! – la escuché gritarme. Ni siquiera me voltee a ver.

_Fase tres: ESTO SE PONE BUENO_

Acompañe a las chicas a buscar a sus novios y cuando al fin los localizamos, tomé la decisión de ir a caminar sola por la feria durante un rato. Necesitaba pensar mi próximo ataque. Iba casi llegando a la carpa de la Pitonisa, cuando a lo lejos, divisé a Edward, sentado en una mesa enfrentado a su novia, comiendo un pan francés, uno de cada extremo ¡Puaj! ¿Qué era esto? ¿La dama y el vagabundo? Tenía que interrumpir su maldita y muy jodida película de Disney antes de que todo concluyera en un beso – que realmente no deseaba ver-.

Corrí de forma graciosa, y justo cuando la distancia entre ellos se hacía aún más corta, aparecí con una sonrisa y les saqué la baguette.

- ¡Gracias! – Dije mordiendo del lado de Edward-. Mmm..., de cebolla, ¡mi favorito! ¡Adiós chicos, y gracias de nuevo!

No les permití decir nada, simplemente me alejé corriendo. Escuché unas risotadas a mis espaldas.

- ¡Bells! ¡Vamos a la cancha de Minigolf! – mi hermano me gritó y los alcancé justo a mitad de camino.

- Yo tengo que llevar a Nessie a casa – justo alcancé a escuchar a Jacob-. No cuenten conmigo para esto… ¡nos vemos!

- Adiós – dijo Nessie y todos le correspondimos el saludo.

- Bien, parece que seremos solo nosotros cinco – sonrió Alice.

- Esto… amor – Jasper intervino-. En realidad, Emmett y yo nos armaremos un torneíto…no les molesta, ¿cierto? – mis amigas fruncieron el ceño.

- De hecho, no – hablé antes que ninguna, al notar que la "parejita feliz" ingresaba a mi campo de batalla-. Creo que necesito de su ayuda.

- ¡Que bueno que entienden! ¡las amamos! – Emmett gritó mientras se alejaban.

- ¿Vas a dejar de usarnos como tus mulas?... espero que tengas algo bueno en mente ahora – dijo Rose de mala manera.

_**IN A SECOND YOU'LL BE WRAPPED AROUND MY FINGER  
CAUSE I CAN, CAUSE I CAN DO IT BETTER  
THERE'S NO OTHER, SO WHENS IT GONNA SINK IN  
SHE'S SO STUPID, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?**_

- Por supuesto que sí. Soy mejor que ella en esto, ¿saben?- dije tomando un palo de golf del carrito – en un segundo tendré a Edward agarrado de un dedo.

Coloqué la pelota y me preparé para lanzarla. El blanco: una cabeza roja que parecía necesitar un acomodamiento de neuronas.

Sí, definitivamente era muy buena para ese deporte, porque la pelota no solo pasó por arriba del pequeño lago artificial que nos separaba, sino que también pegó justo en la frente de Victoria, logrando que se tambaleara y cayera a la fuente, no muy profunda, empapándose. Alice y Rose lloraban de risa en el piso. Yo creí que me descompondría, de las carcajadas que salían de mi garganta. Edward intentó ayudarla, pero no podía extender su mano fácilmente, por culpa de la risa.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No juego bien! – grité y volví a carcajearme. Escuché los chillidos de la pelirroja y la vi irse sola, luego de empujar a Edward con cólera. Supuse que al tocador a intentar solucionar su estado. Pobrecilla –nótese el sarcasmo. Bien, ahora Edward estaba solo… esta era mi oportunidad.

Corrí hasta donde estaba. Él me esperaba sentado en una pequeña banquina, y al verme llegar se levantó, rascándose la nuca.

- Eres terrible – volvió a reír.

- Lo sé… lo sé… Hola, ¿qué tal Ed? ¿Cómo te trató la tarde? – saqué la lengua.

- Excelente – bromeó-. Aunque creo que solo a mi me trató bien… eres mala.

- Ya lo dijiste… - fruncí el ceño-. Tú eres malo, no yo – le saqué la lengua y lo empujé despacio. El se acercó más.

- ¿Así que soy malo? – enarcó una ceja.

- Lo eres – refunfuñé.

- OH, ¿y que tengo que hacer para dejar de ser malo? – comenzó a caminar otra vez, acercándose… su aliento casi rozaba el mío. Y en ese momento…

- ¡Suéltalo! – OTRA VEZ ESA PUTA VOZ DE DIBUJO ANIMADO. Al voltear, noté que Victoria corría en nuestra dirección, colina abajo, toda mojada y pareciendo una sicótica. Instintivamente Edward se corrió a un lado y yo me agaché, logrando así que la pelirroja trastabillara y rodara, para acabar con las piernas para arriba, dentro de un baño químico del cual un hombre gordo acaba de salir, luego de hacer lo segundo. ASQUEROSO. Acto seguido escuchamos un llanto.

_Fase cuatro: PERFECTA_

Yo… creo que tengo que ir – dijo rodando los ojos y acariciándose la frente-. Hablamos luego, Bells.

Sin más preámbulos, se fue. Tenía que borrar el comentario anterior.

_Fase cuatro: UNA MIERDA_

Literalmente todo era una mierda, y se puso más mierda una hora después en el aparcamiento. Allí, se iban los dos, él envolviéndola en una toalla, ella, sujeta a su cintura. Me equivoqué fieramente al creer que tal vez, después de todo, estaríamos destinados. Sí, claro… jamás sería suficiente para él. Sin embargo, había algo que había aprendido. A la mierda Edward y a la mierda la superficialidad. A la mierda con todo, yo era simplemente yo, y me sentía orgullosa de haberme mostrado tal cual. No le debía nada a él, ni a nadie. Si a Edward no le gustaba Bella, allá él. Al fin y al cabo, era simplemente una pendeja de 18 años. Me faltaba crecer, madurar. Edward será el primero, pero no el último, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada todo lo que queda de la noche o vas a venir a bailar con nosotras? – Alice chilló en mi oído- Edward puede besarme el culo, Rose va a poner música, ¡es hora de festejar! Pon play Rose.

- Me voltee y vi que todos mis compañeros de año estaban cerca del auto rosa de mi amiga. Quil y Embry estaban bajando unos parlantes de su furgoneta y los conectaban al stéreo. Mi canción preferida – indicada para el momento- comenzó a sonar.

_**HEY HEY, YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**_

Alice y Rose se acercaron y me abrazaron, cantando.

_**NO WAY, NO WAY, I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE**_

Respondí – revoleando los ojos. Todos a nuestro alrededor bailaban con la música a mil

_**I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**_

Mis amigas volvieron a cantar.__

_**NO WAY, NO WAY… HEY HEY!**_

Grité. Bien, si íbamos a cantar un tema tan acordé a la situación, lo haríamos bien. No sería su novia… pero ahora iba a festejarlo. Comencé a bailar y a reír. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a todos mis amigos riendo y gritando, corriendo y saltando. Esa era la verdadera felicidad. Volví a voltear, tenía esa necesidad. Comprobar si seguí allí. Para mi sorpresa, el coche de Edward no se había movido de su sitio. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Una sonrisa tímida Salió de su rostro. Edward seguía quieto en el asiento. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Una sonrisa tímida salió de su rostro. Comenzó a inspeccionarme otra vez. Ay, mierda. Ignorancia, esa era la clave. Saludé de forma desinteresada y volví a girar, intentando hacerlo de la forma más perra posible.

Después de eso, sólo me dediqué a celebrar.

Al otro día, casi no podía levantarme de lo abombada que estaba. Y encima, debía ir al Instituto. Me levanté de mala gana y busqué la ropa aún con los ojos entrecerrados. Elegí un short corto con estampado escocés, una remera azul básica, pantys de red, medias blancas con dos franjas negras y unas Converse negras **(Imagen en mi Perfil). **Sí, gracias al Cielo cada día se notaba más la llegada de la estación primaveral del amor, sacando el amor, por supuesto.

Encendí mi vieja camioneta y emprendí mi viaje a la preparatoria. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Emmett llegó más tarde con su Jeep y me insultó en todos los idiomas por no despertarlo ni esperarlo. No vi a Edward durante el día y los chicos tampoco lo mencionaron.

- Ya relájate Bells, te noto tensa desde ayer – Rose habló, espolvoreándose la cara de frente al espejo del baño.

- ¡No puedo desaprobar trigonometría! – me agarré la cabeza y cerré los ojos, apoyando los codos en el lavabo.

- No me sorprendería Swan, eres una fracasada…- esa puta voz nasal me hizo abrir mis ojos nuevamente

- Mira, cabeza de menstruación – Alice empezó a reprender a la idiota de Victoria.

- Mira tú, duende de Navidad…

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – las corté-. Victoria, no sé que mierda es lo que pretendes- sentí que la puerta del sanitario se abría bruscamente a mis espaldas – ya tienes lo que qu… - en ese instante, alguien me giró tomándome de la cintura con violencia y me arrastró contra la pared más cercana. Edward Cullen. Era un sueño, no, era una fantasía… ERA REAL. Sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo – "Concéntrate Bella" – pensé. Pero mis pensamientos no fueron muy lejos al sentir sus labios chocar con los míos, por primera vez. Deseo, felicidad, amor… enojo. Todos esos sentimientos me embargaron de una vez, y en un instante, Victoria empezó a chillar de fondo. Su amiguita Lauren también chillaba, pero, al parecer, mis amigas, siempre listas, las sacaron del baño. Cuando este quedó completamente vacío, Edward se separó jadeando de mi boca.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? – Grité como una histérica, acomodando mi ropa.

- ¡Tú me has vuelto loco! ¿Es que acaso pensabas que podías provocarme así y después no hacer nada al respecto? ¡Soy hombre Bella, mis hormonas podrían llegar a explotar un día de estos.

- Disculpa, pero me tenías servida en bandeja de plata, ¡y tú no hiciste nada! Intenté ser inocente, luego provocativa, luego volví a ser yo misma… y nada. Nada, nada, nada.

- Bella – comenzó a reír ¿Era esto una broma acaso? Yo no le veía la gracia – eres increíble.

- Sí, claro, muy increíble – rodé mis ojos y me crucé de brazos. ÉL me acarició la mejilla y me miró serio.

- Créeme que lo eres… eres perfecta – se ruborizó-. Desde siempre. ¿Recuerdas el día anterior a tu "gran cambio"?

- ¿El día de los locker? – pregunté.

- Exactamente. Bien, ese día iba a proponerte que vengas a casa con mi hermana como haces siempre… en realidad, esta vez mi intensión era conocerte más. Siempre me resultaste interesante, alguien casi imposible de leer. Pero justo cuando me armé de valor para decírtelo, Victoria me invitó a ir a la feria con ella. No éramos novios oficiales, así que le dije que le confirmaría después. Se fue enojada. En realidad, yo quería ir contigo. Cuando te vi al día siguiente…me quedé idiotizado. Sentí que te habías vuelto inalcanzable… así que acepté la propuesta de Victoria , aunque discutí con ella y sumado a mi frustración y mi baja autoestima, llegué triste a casa… y luego te vi con ese corset… tuve que luchar mucho con mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti y cogerte toda. Perdón por la expresión pero fue así – que casualidad, a mi me había pasado lo mismo-. Cuando hablamos por chat me ilusioné, pero cuando dijiste eso de que sabías que me gustabas, pensé que eran Jasper o Alice… jamás imaginé que la enana te contaría mi secreto… así que no le di importancia a la charla. A la mañana siguiente, Victoria me pidió que la pase a buscar, pues su coche se había roto y al bajar en el aparcamiento, sorpresivamente me tomó la mano. Tampoco le di importancia a eso hasta ayer. Al principio me divirtió como molestabas a mi "novia" – alzó comillas en el aire-. Pero soy un caballero, así que tuve que detenerte. Luego, al parecer me leíste la mente o algo, porque entendiste a la perfección lo que más me gusta de ti. Las bromas siguientes… sí me hicieron explotar de risa. Y cuando casi te beso en el campo de Minigolf… jamás había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, Dios Santo. Pero como siempre, la p… - eh, Victoria, - carraspeó – nos interrumpió, y como ya te dije previamente, soy un caballero la envolví en una toalla y la llevé a su casa… aunque al llegar a su puerta rompí con ella, le dije que sabía que se había acostado con James y Laurent en un trío – Puaj, no sabía eso-, y que tú eras mucho mejor que su kilo de pinturas y sus tetas de plástico – no pude evitar reír-. Me gustas Bella, más de lo que podrías imaginarte – ay, mierda. Aquello me dejó descolocada. Él era… putamente divino.

- Tú… -me afirmé, ¿dónde quedaba la chica ruda que a él tanto le gustaba? Enarqué una ceja y me mordí el labio, tiré de su camiseta y lo besé bruscamente. Él me correspondió el beso con la misma excitación-. ¿Hace falta que te aclare que tú también me gustas? – respondí entre jadeos, separándome de su boca por unos milímetros nada más.

- Esa es mi chica – dijo acariciándome la cabeza

Volví a besarme, pero esta vez, me tomó de las nalgas y me alzó. Yo, ni corta ni perezosa, enredé mis piernas en su cintura, y empecé a lamer su cuello. Conmigo encima, caminó hasta uno de los retretes y cerró la puerta con seguro. Esto se ponía serio. Mi primera vez… definitivamente estaba nerviosa, y al parecer Edward lo notó.

- Bells, yo no quiero que tú…esto… ¿eres virgen?

- Lo soy – me ruboricé-.

- OH no, esto está mal. MUY MAL. No puedo quitarte tu inocencia en el baño de la escuela… eso no es normal.

- ¿Tú y yo somos normales acaso? – lo miré directo a los ojos-. Edward, quiero hacer el amor contigo y hace bastante tiempo que sufro de frustración sexual por tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora viólame de una buena vez.

- Yo… - lo callé con un beso. No quería hablar. Tenía otras formas de demostrarle cuanto lo quería a mi lado. Comencé a tirar de su camiseta y logré sacarse. Su pecho… OH Dios, no es que no lo hubiese visto antes… pero tenerlo tan cerca, rozarlo con la yema de mis dedos, era una sensación sencillamente indescriptible. Me sacó mi remera en un instante dejándome en corset. Cierto, olvidé de mencionarlo, Alice dijo que tenía que usarlo-. DIOS BELLA – gimió y atacó mi cuello sin más preámbulos. Noté que se sacaba el cinturón y desabrochaba sus jeans. Los bajé yo, dejándolo únicamente en boxers y me saqué el short, como pude. Aún tenía las medias de red. Edward empezó a meter mano, al parecer queriendo sacarlas.

- Rómpelas – fue lo único que alcancé a decir

- No, Bells…no…

- ¡Tú sólo rómpelas! Tengo cinco pares más.

Al parecer la calentura del momento pudo más, porque al escuchar un cruciado supe que mis medias estaban completamente abiertas. Yo por mi parte, me dedicaba a masajear el miembro de Edward por adentro del bóxer. Mierda que era grande. Me retribuyó, metiendo con cautela dos dedos en mi centro, corriendo mi tanga. Pero yo no quería eso, definitivamente lo necesitaba dentro.

- No, Edward… te necesito – él solo asintió. Se sentó en el retrete, sacó un condón y lo colocó despacio… creo que quería que yo aprendiera o algo así… muy chistoso, pero lo amaba, y sabía que lo hacía para cuidarme.

- Ven, pequeña - me dijo y me acercó con sus marcados brazos. Empezó a besarme, acercándome cada vez más a su miembro-. Esta vez, lo haré yo… quiero cuidarte.

- Bien – tragué saliva, justo cuando empezó a entrar en mí. Se topó con mi barrera y supe que era el momento.

- ¿Lista? ¿Segura? – preguntó por última vez.

- Más que nunca – asentí y lo sonreí. El dejó sus ojos posados en los míos y me hizo bajar de un golpe. Un dolor agudo arrasó con lo que me quedaba de inocencia. Edward se quedó quieto, esperando para que el dolor pase.

- Hazme saber cuando estés lista – dijo y me abrazó. Este tipo era increíble. Finalmente, cuando el dolor se trasformó en placer, comencé a moverme sobre él. Lo hacíamos despacio, nos besábamos todo el tiempo… el clímax no tardó en llegar. Ambos terminamos a la vez, totalmente exhaustos y sudados.

- Wow – fue lo único que pude decir.

- Eso fue…

- Increíble – dijimos a coro y explotamos en risas. Él volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.

- Te quiero… - dijo al fin, un poco temeroso.

- Yo, te quiero – sonreí.

- ¿Eso significa que tu sugerencia sigue en pie?

- ¿Cuál sugerencia? – pregunté confundida.

- Eso de que tú podrías ser mi novia…

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces, creo que tendré que aceptar tu propuesta – sonreí, y volví a besarlo, feliz de la vida.

**¿Yo había dicho que Edward Cullen no sería el último? Creo… que me equivoqué. Siempre sería su novia.**

**

* * *

**

**HE AQUÍ LA PARTE TAN ESPERADA, JAJA**

**NO QUISE HACER EL LEMMON MUY FUERTE, SABRÁN ENTENDER... ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO.**

**DOY ASÍ POR TERMINADO ESTE 2-SHOT.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO RECIBIR MÁS!**

**_Flor_  
**


End file.
